Gas turbine engines operate at temperatures that are higher than the melting temperature of many of the metal components used in the hot areas such as the combustor and turbine sections. Large amounts of working fluid must be diverted from making power in the gas turbine engine to cooling metal components to keep the temperatures low enough that the integrity of the components are maintained in the hot operating environment. Ceramic based materials have been used for some of these components because of their low weight and higher temperature capability relative to metal based materials. Some components made of ceramic matrix composite material have drawbacks due to strength limitations, other shortcomings, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.